I Want
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Tori wants André to buy a pair of shoes for her, but he refuses. So Tori tries seducing her husband into buying them for her.


**I Want**

(Tori's POV)

"Please!" I begged with bambi eyes, snuggling closer to my husband.

"For the last time, No!" André said shaking me off him, continuing to read the new lyrics he written.

I put one hand on my hips and showed the picture of the shoes that I wanted. In big bold letters it said $200 right smack dab middle of the page. I continued, "You can buy a whole mansion for me, you, and our daughter but you can't get these gorgeous shoes for your wife?!"

"Woman," he sighs putting the lyrics down to talk to me, "we need the mansion, you want the shoes."

"André!"

"You know I'm right!"

He went back to reviewing the lyrics. I groaned, "But they're so lovely!"

He sighed, "You're beautiful enough, Tori; you don't need them."

I grunted but went to smiling evily. I grabbed and tossed my husband's lyrics to the side, snuggling seductively to my husband. I placed a sexy smile at my lips, looking into Dré's eyes.

"What the-Tori-" he got cut off when I kissed him, pushing him down against the bed. He didn't kiss back but I didn't need him to. I broke away and smiled evily as he stares at me with the same evil look.

"You gotta do more than just kiss me, Tori," he challenged.

"Oh I know that." I replied, starting to unbutton Dré's pants with one hand while still pinning him down. I removed every last bit of clothing off his legs, excluding socks cause he was barefoot anyways. I stroked his hard on soothingly, kissing the tip gently while lapping up the precum. He was huge, but I've given Dré many blow jobs. He bit his lip, moaning and humming, trying to fight back but he found himself lost in the pleasure and just relaxed himself.

I smirked, asking, "Will you please by those shoes for me, André?" With that, I had my mouth all over his member, my mouth reaching all the way to his base. I hear my husband's loud moaning and groaning as I go deeper, taking in the wet and warm feeling of my mouth. I bobbed my head up, sucking him over and over roughly from base to tip. He hissed, whined, moaned, groaned, and panted in arousal. I wanted him to cum quickly so I could get the shoes. Not long, Dré was screaming as his sweet load spilled out into my mouth, satisfying my taste buds. I pulled him out and licked my lips.

Sitting up, I said proudly, "Now are you going to get me the shoes?"

He chuckled, "Sure."

"Yeah!" I squeled.

"But you haven't given me enough."

He pulled me down in surprise and kissed my fiercly. I tried fighting back, but Dré's grip on me was rough and he had dominance this time. He rolled us over so he was on top. He removed all of my clothing, but not his. As he continues dominating me with his kissing, he reached into our nightstand and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. No! I pushed against him, but he didn't budge. He held both of my wrists and wrapped the metal cuffs around them. I'm trapped. With my hands tied around my back, there was obvious domination for Dré.

He chuckled evily, "You have no idea what you just did, do you Tori?"

I shook my head.

"Well," he continues, "you just made things worse for you. Now you have a lower chance of getting those shoes."

He lifted my frail little body and got me in doggy position, my butt sticking up in the air. He came from behind, one hand grabbing my breasts and one hand groping my butt, forcing me to moan and whine. As doing so my husband whispered in my ear, "Tell me what you want, right now. Be honest and your punishment will be less painful."

He broke away and stopped groping my chest and butt, but instead, he rubbed and circled his tip against my dripping wet entrance, teasing me and spanking me at the same time. I whimpered every time he spanked me.

"Tell me what you want so bad," he ordered, still teasing and spanking me.

I murmured between cries and moans, "I…want…those…limited…offer…shoes."

No! I wasn't honest! Dré chuckled and stopped spanking but still teased me, saying, "That's not what I wanted to hear."

He pushed inside me and I cried at his shear size. I've slept with Dré multiple times, he was even my first, but we haven't had sex for a while so it hurts. Badly. I twitched and tightened in pain. Without even giving me time to adjust, Dré began moving. He thrust hard and fast, pulling himself in and out of me. I cried the loudest when he went back in. The pain it took so quickly to dissolve, and now pleasure conquered me.

Dré said as he continued screwing me, "Do you want to know how much I hate those damn shoes right now?"

I didn't respond so he continued, "I hate them. So fucking bad. I want to burn each last pair of them to ashes. I want them to disappear so I can have your attention, not them."

Oh, Dré's jealous.

He adds, "And secondly, you think you need them to look good, but Tori you are so god damn sexy and I can't control myself anymore."

I whined louder as I heard how much he thought I was beautiful.

He grabs my breast again, kissing my neck, mumbling, "God knows I love you, Tori. You're perfect. You don't need a pair of stupid shoes to make you beautiful."

I felt the heartwarming love of him build inside me. Now I know what I wanted.

"André! I'm gonna-come!" I whined, the orgasm building inside me.

He chuckled, "Come for me, Tori. Come for André."

I reached the climax and came, drenching myself and screaming Dré's name. André followed suit biting his lip at the same time to not moan so loudly. I collapsed on my bed, my chest rising and sinking against the bed. The essence of our love making was pouring out of my pussy. I panted at the orgasm, waiting for André's warmth. Instead all he did was undo my handcuffs and sit up in bed.

"Alright," he sighs, "let's get you those shoes."

He was about to walk off until I sat up and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," I pleaded, "Sit down, please."

He did so with a confused look. I crawled to him and straddled him, my butt pressing against his erection. I supported my weight and lowered myself on him, settling him inside me. I whimpered in the pleasure. He just watched me in curiosity. I rode him slowly, kissing him lightly.

I murmured against his lips, "I want to be honest with you this time. The shoes aren't what I want."

He chuckled, "Alright what do you want?"

"You. I want you, André. I love you. I want you so bad." I said, honesty in my voice.

He chuckled, "That's what I wanted to hear."


End file.
